Mixed reality is a technology that allows virtual imagery to be mixed with a real-world physical environment. A see-through, head mounted, mixed reality display device may be worn by a user to view the mixed imagery of real objects and virtual objects displayed in the user's field of view. Content generation software applications are known allowing creators to generate three-dimensional virtual objects, which objects may then be used in a mixed reality environment. Users of such software applications fashion and edit virtual objects on a computer by interacting with traditional input devices such as a mouse and keyboard, while viewing objects being created and edited on a two-dimensional monitor.
There are a few drawbacks to this method of virtual object creation. Creating virtual objects for a three-dimensional environment on a two-dimensional monitor results in some guesswork by the content creator as to how various aspects of the virtual object will translate when displayed in the virtual environment. Often aspects of a virtual object created on the two-dimensional monitor appear differently when viewed in three-dimensions. Moreover, creating virtual objects on a two-dimensional monitor makes it difficult to get a sense of scale and perspective for the virtual object when placed with other virtual objects in the virtual environment.